This invention relates to multi-sided packages and, in particular to a system of hidden locking tabs and slotted flaps for constructing multi-sided or polyhedral shaped packages, cartons or similar structures from blanks or flat sheets of stiff material formed with cuts and score lines defining polygon shaped faces.